The Lark's Icicle
This story is the first book of a series of books. Enjoy! Allegiances: (To be finished...) ForestClan: Leader: Oakstar- red-brown tabby tom with green eyes Deputy: Stonestorm- gray tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Cinderpool- silvery gray she-cat with deep blue eyes MCA: NA until later in the story Warriors: Wolfspirit- dark gray and white tom with yellow eyes Mousestep- light brown-tan colored she-cat Spottedsky- calico she-cat with blue eyes Blackwhisker- black tom Quailflight- brown tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and tailtip Tigerfang- orange tom with a black stripe going down his back Prologue Six starry cats sat around a shimmering lake of silver water. "I see great potential in these two cats. They have an...interesting...spark to them." One said, staring at the lake water. The lake showed the image of a brown and white cat and a golden she-cat. "Don't get your hopes up, Meadowbreeze, the prophecy could very well be referring to another two cats." Another grunted. "But Ottertail, theses cats match the cats in the prophecy's descriptions." Meadowshine mewed. "Who else could it be?" "Excuse my interuption but there is something that should be brought to the council's attention." A orange and black cat meowed. "What is it, Sootfire?" A white she-cat with blue eyes asked. "I've discovered resemblence of the prophesized cats in two more cats." Sootfire answered. He dipped his tail in the pool and two cats appeared. A red tabby tom and a gray she-cat with icy blue eyes. "Redkit and Pebblekit?" "Indeed, Snowstorm." "Hold on, there are more." The calico she-cat interupted. More cats appeared. Lightningkit, Mangokit, Mushroomkit, Swankit, Owlkit, and Stormkit. "That widens the range quite a bit doesn't it?" The Calico meowed. The council sat in silence, staring into the lake. "Spottedfern, it does. What'll we do now? There are so many of them and it could be any two." The last cat finally said. "Bramblebriar, don't worry, we'll figure this out." Spottedfern purred and nuzzled her mate affectionately. "We'll have to discuss this more later."Meadowshine meowed. "Meet here tomorrow at the same time." "Agreed." "Fine by me." The cats stood up and padded off. "Wait. Come back." A cat meowed. "Polarstar! And Icykit!" Meadowbreeze exclaimed. "Come back, everyone! Polarstar and Icykit have something to say!" "Thank you, Meadowbreeze." Polarstar meowed as the cats scurried back to the lake. "Icykit, the information." "Of course, dad. Based on our examinations, there are two other cats that are qualified for this prophecy." Icykit mewed. The lake showed two cats-a white tabby and a brown tabby. "How could we forget them?" "I should've thought of that!" "Those two fit in the prophecy too!" Two will be found, one of the ice and one of the feather. Many will go, some shall fall and only some will return. Only the true saviors will be able to find the last hope for the clans. Chapter 1 The autumn breeze blew and red-orange leaves drifted on the wind. Life in ForestClan was comfy at the moment as leaf-fall slowly over took the trees. "AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "What's wrong, Autumnbreeze?!!" "COME QUICK!! THEY'RE COMING!!" Autumnbreeze yowled from the nursery. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!!" Stonestorm mumbled nervously. "What're we gonna do?!" "Stonestorm, CALM DOWN!!" A cat shouted from behind. "Leafblade! I'm sorry, son. Your mother is having her second litter and I'm quite worried." Stonestorm meowed. "Dad, she'll be okay. It'll be okay." Leafblade mewed. "Yeah, dad! Mom'll be fine!" Another cat added. "She's strong." "Leafblade, Flowerdust, thank you. I'm glad I have you two." Stonestorm purred. "No problem, dad. We're glad we have you." Flowerdust said. "Stonestorm! You can come in now!" Cinderpool called from the nursery. "Oh! Of course! Coming!" Stonestorm called. He walked across the clearing, Leafblade and Flowerdust right on his tail. "Stonestorm, come quick! The kits, they're beautiful!" Autumnbreeze purred happily. Stonestorm, Leafblade, and Flowerdust entered the nursery. Inside, Autumnbreeze gently licked four little kits. "They're beautiful, mom." Leafblade meowed. "They're our new littermates." Flowerdust added. "What're their names?" Stonestorm asked. "I've decided to let us all name one each. I named the gray she-kit Stormkit." Autumnbreeze replied. "I think the orange tabby she-kit should be called Mangokit." Leafblade mewed. "The dark brown tabby tom looks kinda like a hawk, so Hawkkit." Stonestorm meowed. "Hm...I think the red tabby tom should be...Blazekit...for his blazing orange-red pelt." Flowerdust said at last. "They're all healthy kits, Autumnbreeze." Cinderpool reported. "Just let Mangokit get a little more milk than the others so that she grows better. She's a little on the weak side but she'll be fine, nothing severe. Congrats to all of you." "Okay, Cinderpool. Thanks again!" Autumnbreeze meowed. "No problem. I'm just doing my duty as a medicine cat."